f23fandomcom-20200214-history
Jestem Frajerem
Mam prawie 30 lat i nic w zyciu nie osiagnolem, mam kiepskie wyksztalcenie (tylko zawodowe), prawie nigdzie nie pracowalem ponieważ nic nie potrafie robic, jak to się mowi mam dwie lewe rece. Nie mam zadnych perspektyw na lepsze jutro, obawiam się ze w przyszlosci czeka mnie życie bezdomnego mieszkajacego na dworcu kolejowym i szukajacego jedzenia po smietnikach. Zaczne swoja historie od początku czyli od czasow dziecinstwa. Tak więc już w przedszkolu zauwazylem ze jestem inny niż pozostale dzieci, nie mialem wlasciwie przyjaciol może jednego, pozostale dzieci mi dokuczaly albo się ze mnie smialy, już wtedy z nikim nie potrafilem nawiazac kontaktu zeby się z kimś zaprzyjaznic, zawsze stalem z boku i się tylko przygladywalem jak inne dzieci się ze soba bawia. No i tak życie przedszkolne minelo i nadeszla szkola która również nie była lepsza. W pierwszych dwoch klasach nie mialem doslownie zadnych przyjaciol nikt się nie chcial ze mna bawic a ja tak jak w przedszkolu nie potrafilem się z nikim nawiazac kontaktu. Pamietam do dzis ze w drugiej klasie było ponad trzydziestu uczniow a ja z nikim się nie przyjaznilem na przerwach stalem jak ten osiol pod kaloryferem i się przygladalem jak inne dzieci skacza, bawia się i krzycza. W szkole tez zaczely się moje powazne problemy z nauka, zwłaszcza z matematyka, tego przedmiotu balem się najbardziej, nic nie rozumumialem, mialem powazne problemy zeby rozwiazac najprostrze zadania, wlasciwie jak by mi po cichu ktos nie podpowiadal to pewnie konczylo by się jedynka w dzienniku a tak przy najmiej jakas mierna czy troja była. Zadania domowe odrabiala za mnie mama, bo sam nie potrafilem tego zrobic, pamietam jak mama odrabiajac za mnie zadanie probowala mi tlumaczyc co i jak zrobic ale do mnie to nie trafialo i tak nic z tego nie rozumialem to tak jakby mówić do sciany, chodzilem nawet na korepetycje czy zostawalem czasami po lekcjach zeby czegoś się nauczyc ale to nic nie pomagalo, nikt nie potrafil mnie niczego nauczuc, z innych przedmiotow taki tepy nie byłem i az tak zlych ocen nie mialem. W pozniejszych klasach było troche lepiej, mialem nawet jednego czy dwoch kolegow a pozostali uczniowie mi nie dokuczali, raczej traktowali mnie jak powietrze. No i podstawowke ledwo udalo mi się ukonczyc i nadszedl czas aby wreszcie wybrac inna szkole, oczywiscie wyboru duzego nie mialem z moim swiadectwem to najwyzej moglem się ubiegac o miejsce w zasadniczej szkole zawodowej. Ten okres wiek 14-20 lat okazal się najgorszy w moim zyciu są to lata gdzie czlowiek zaczyna interesowac się plcia przeciwna, chodzic na randki, dyskoteki czy sluchac glosnej muzyki. To wszystko okazalo się jednak nie dla mnie a zaczelo się od tradziku który spowodowal u mnie straszne zakompleksienie. Ja nie mialem zadnej lagodnej formy tylko ropne wytryski i stany zapalne. Tradzik rozprzestrzenil się blyskawicznie, najpierw na twarzy a pozniej na plecy a nawet klatke piersiowa i do dzisiaj mam po nim pamiatke w postaci blizn. Zaczalem z nim walczyc, dermatolog, drogie masci a nawet jakieś tabletki które były bardzo drogie. Wszystko to przynioslo skutek i tradzik nie był już tak dokuczliwy. Myslalem ze wtedy wszystko już będzie dobrze nabralem pewnosci siebie, myslalem ze znajde sobie więcej przyjaciol a może nawet wreszcie znajde dziewczyne. Jednak wszystko jak zwykle peklo jak mydlana banka, okazalo się ze na przeszkodzie w zdobyciu dziewczyny stanela moja niesmialosc i nie umiejetnosc w nawiazywaniu kontaktow. Zawsze było tak ze nie potrafilem podejsc do dziewczyny która mi się podobala, paralizowal mnie strach, sam nie wiem przed czym, przed wysmianiem, czy może przed tym czy powie ze nie jest zainteresowana. Tylko raz zdazylo się ze podeszlem do dziewczyny która mi się strasznie podobala ale kiedy to zrobilem kompletnie mnie zamurowalo, zaczolem się trzasc się jak galareta, nie wiedzialem co powiedziec a jak cos udalo mni się powiedziec to brzmialo to bardzo idiotycznie. Nigdy nie zapomne jej miny patrzyla się na mnie jak na jakiegos idiote, nie wytrzymalem i po prostu ucieklem od tamtej pory staralem się ja unikac szerokim lukiem a jak już ja widzialem to odwracalem wzrok. Wtedy zrozumialem ze to nie ma sensu, ze dziewczyny są nie dla mnie. Jak moglem być tak glopi i sadzic ze jakas dziewczyna będzie zaintersesowana takim frajerem jak ja. Przestalem szukac dziewczyny w wieku 17 lat, wiedzialem już wtedy ze nigdy nie znajde swojej drugiej polowy, bo taka nie istnieje i pogodzilem się z tym. Tak to prawda mam 30 lat i nigdy nie byłem w zadnym związku, nie znam takiego czegoś jak calowanie się, przytulanie się do kogoś, czy uczucia ze jest się kochanym prze druga osobe. Moje dorosle życie to kontynuacja niepowodzen osobistych jak i zawodowych. Nadal nie mam przyjaciol, wlasciwie to mam jednego ale on prowadzi normalne życie w przeciwienstwie do mnie, ja tymczasem od lat siedze calymi dniami w domu przed komputerem rzadko wychodzac na swieze powietrze, jestem tak zwanym no lifem który pogodzil się ze swoim losem. Jeśli chodzi o życie zawodowwe to nie wyglada ono najlepiej, mimo ze mam zawod to i tak mi w nim nie wyszlo. Pracowalem przez jakiś czas w zawodzie gdzie mialem zdobyc doswiadczenie ale niestety okazalo się ze niepotrafilem się niczego wlasciwie nauczyc, byłem tylko pomocnikiem który podawal fachowcom narzedzia i wykonywal mniej wazne proste prace. W koncu zostalem zwolniony, budowa na której pracowalem dobiegla konca i firma dla której pracowalem nie potrzebowala już pomocnikow. Pracowalem tam poltora roku i nikt nie powiezyl mi zadnej odpowiedzialnej pracy, bo wiedzieli ze tylko bym to spartaczyl. Pozniej wloczylem się po jakiś jeszcze budowach ale to były krotkie przygody, pracodawcy szybko orientowali się z jakim nieudacznikiem maja do czynienia i szybko mnie zwalniali. Swego czasu probowalem tez zdobyc prawo jazdy, powiedzialem sobie ze może to mi się uda ale znowu się przeliczylem, już w polowie kursu instruktor powiedzial mi ze są ludzie którzy do prowadzenia samochodu się nie nadaja i ja jestem jednym z nich, po tych slowach nie przyszlem już więcej na jazdy, jedyne czym moge się pochwalic to to ze z wiedzy teoretycznej byłem jednym z lepszych. Powoli będę już konczyl i tak to co napisalem jest tylko wierzcholkiem gory lodowej moich porazek, było ich znacznie więcej ale nie będę już ich opisywal. Jak widzicie jestem beznadziejnym przypadkiem i nie ma już dla mnie ratunku, jestem czlowiekiem bez przyszlosci którego czekaja kolejne niepowodzenia. Pracy nie szukam już od kilku lat bo i tak jej nie znajde, bo jak czlowiek który nic nie osiagnal może ja zdobyc.